The Fate of an Elf
by MissMandS
Summary: The wedding would certainly be one for the entire Shire to remember: a hobbit and an elf. Belladonna Took's girl getting married. Who would ever have guessed it? The residents of the Shire were shocked but at the same time they weren't. They attended the wedding and many tears, laughter and jokes were exchanged with each other. Fem!Bilbo


Bella's one request is that they live in the Shire for his home holds too many bad memories for her. Her husband agrees and together they go home to the Shire. One astride a pony, the other astride a horse. She had expected maybe to find love in her life. With an elf she did not expect. But this elf—Legolas is special to her. He took care of her after the battle and sat beside her, watching as she lay unconscious. He was the one to change her dressings, clean the wounds and when she awoke he was the first one she saw.

Her companions were a bit disappointed in her choice of companion but she reminded them that they couldn't say a word. And as Ori pointed out after sharing a dinner with the new couple, look how much he made her smile. And it was true. Legolas could make her smile simply by gazing at her from the corner of his eye. So they gave their congratulations with some grumbling though they did smile. There were some knuckles cracking and metal glinting as each and every one of them gave him the shovel talk.

There wouldn't be a wedding though until they returned to the Shire. She worried a bit for Legolas and wondered how he would feel fitting in among hobbits. It shouldn't have come as a surprise when the women were charmed by him and the fauntlings fascinated by him.

"His ears are like ours!" One child commented as they passed by the couple who sat on the front bench together. Bella only smiled and linked her fingers through his as they shared a fond smile with each other.

The wedding would certainly be one for the entire Shire to remember: a hobbit and an elf. Belladonna Took's girl getting married. Who would ever have guessed it? The residents of the Shire were shocked but at the same time they weren't. They attended the wedding and many tears, laughter and jokes were exchanged with each other. Even the Sackville-Baggins shared a couple laughs with her new husband and Bella suspected that even they'd been won over by his charm.

* * *

While Legolas didn't adjust fully to the hobbit lifestyle, he did his best. He didn't eat seven meals a day, settling instead for helping his wife prepare the seven meals and sitting with her as she ate. He teased Bella that he would never eat seven meals a day no matter the amount of begging she did.

And he probably wouldn't have did Bella not start experiencing strange cravings and notice that her feet were starting to swell a bit. The couple was in shock at the idea they could be and would be parents. The news of the pregnancy spread quickly through the Shire and everyone gathered to congratulate the couple. The couple smiled and accepted their congratulations. Even though Bella felt as if she'd been trampled by a thousand horses and stuffed into a treasure chest she was still elated.

There would be several nights that Legolas would have to carry his wife to the bathroom as she ranted and raved about this child taking up all the room, cursing him for impregnating her. Always he just smiled and said yes dear, I know. Because really it was just poor Bella being extremely uncomfortable and he could put up with that. Especially when she stepped out of the bathroom with teary eyes, apologizing to him and promising how much she loved him and couldn't wait for this child to take up even more room.

Bella's labor would be a long one that leaves Legolas pacing for hours and nearly wearing a hole into the floor of Bag End until finally one of the midwives steps out. Her hands are bloody, a tired smile on her face as she inclines her head.

"A boy," Her smile widens as Legolas let out a relieved sigh. "Healthy as healthy can be."

"No complications?" Legolas urges.

"No complications," The woman promises and opens the door. "Your son and your wife are both perfectly fine."

"Come and meet your son," Bella says tiredly. Her curls are mussed, her skin a bit pale and her eyes glossy but on her face was a bright smile as she hold out a blonde haired bundle to him. "No more pressing on my bladder." She says affectionately as Legolas takes the bundle.

"He's perfect," Legolas says quietly as he stares down at the round face of his son. "All of him."

"Of course he is," Bella says proudly and beams. "Have you seen his father?" Their sons head has fine blonde curls which barely brush the tops of his pointed ears. His eyes are a light bluish gray that he blinks repeatedly, squinting up at his parents.

"What should we call him?" Legolas asks as he takes a careful seat next to his wife.

"What is a proper elvish name for our son?" Bella asks.

"Amarthel means the fate of an elf," Legolas muses. "And I have a feeling that our son will have a great role in the world someday."

"I certainly think you're right." Bella agrees and the couple shares a smile, staring at their son who looks about confused.

* * *

Amarthel grows more quickly than the other fauntlings born around the same time as him. If he notices then it doesn't bother him. The other children don't seem bothered by it either. They use his height and skills to their advantage especially when they're into Farmer Maggot's crop. More than once Bella or Legolas look towards the old farmer's place to see a group of fauntlings with treasures in their arms sprinting from his place. And most of the times it's their son leading them. These are the moments that Legolas sighs and leans over, his lips grazing his wife's cheek as he mutters that's your son.

His hair though curly doesn't share the same strong quality of his mother's. As he grows his hair lightens more and more until finally it settles between a sandy and golden blonde. For a while he appears more elf than hobbit. Especially when Amarthel puts his foot down at the age of six and tells them he wants to learn to shoot a bow and arrow. But Bella is pleased to notice his feet are beginning to grow fur atop them. And when her son requires seven meals a day she's elated.

Things go so well in the family's life that they don't expect any bumps or unexpected twists and turns. But they happen. When Legolas receives a letter from his father saying that his presence is necessary in an upcoming event he's reluctant to go. Especially when his six year old son contracts a nasty cold. But Bella soothes his worries with the promise that she can handle it and after all it's normal for children to contract illnesses at some point or another. His son sits sniffling, wrapped up in blankets.

"I'll be back soon enough," Legolas promises as his son sniffles and sneezes. "And then we will continue our training together. Perhaps your fate is to become a skilled bowman."

"How long will you be gone ada?" Amarthel asks.

"A few weeks," Legolas soothes. "I'll be leaving late tonight after supper. I'll tuck you in before I leave."

Legolas is true to his word that night. After supper he tucks in his son who's sniffling and snuffling as his father kisses his forehead. He stands in the doorway for a few moments before with a soft smile he closes the door. Bella stands out front and shares a couple kisses until finally Bella tells her husband that he's never going to get there if he doesn't leave now. It's with a final kiss and sigh that he leaves the Shire.

It's in the middle of the night when Amarthel awakens. He's dazed and a bit bleary eyed but he distinctly remembers that his father is gone. And he has a horrible realization that his father has forgotten the mini bow and arrows created for him. At supper his father promised to take them along on his journey so he could have a safe return home. He'd heard his mother talk of her Took side and she'd said several times before that he had a bit of Took in him. So there was really nothing else he could do about it. His father needed those bow and arrows. And he would just have to deliver them.

* * *

Amarthel had been into Farmer Maggot's crop before. Several times in fact and been scared when he heard the dogs barking and farmer's voice. He'd felt fear before. But this was a new kind of fear. As he wanders and stumbles along the path, his nightclothes catching on branches and nearly stepping on a thorn, he lets out a whimper. He should go home he knows in the back of his head. But his father—he wants him home safely. So he pushes on.

When the growl comes he stumbles for an arrow. Ada has taught him how to string an arrow before. And he won't fail his ada, won't disappoint him. He'll make him proud. The arrow is never strung. It's never shot. The orc decides the fate of Amarthel in a matter of moments, bringing his weapon down and ending the young child's life. There's no screams. No cries. The only traces that Amarthel was ever there is the trampled bow and arrows left in the orc's wake as it rides off on its Warg, its prize hanging over its shoulder.

* * *

There would be searches. Bella would sit in her front yard, staring worriedly at the search parties that would return and shake their heads with downcast expressions. Each day she returned to Bag End with a more and more desolate expression on her face. Letters are sent to Legolas, telling him of the news. And each day, Bella watches hopefully. Waiting for some sign that her son or her husband will return.

It's a week later when early in the morning the Shire awakens to a scream. It's a bloodcurdling, chilling scream. It's a mother scream. Bella Baggins is screaming. And when they step out of their houses they see why, their stomachs curling. The rangers have found what remains of her son. His heads there thankfully but there are limbs missing—bits of flesh torn away. The fact his head remains intact is a small mercy the rangers tell them.

Bella will not let go of her son. No matter what the others say, try to convince her or some even gently peel her away. She bats them away, screams and sobs over her son until finally everyone backs away, unsure of what to do—what to say.

"My baby," Bella screams. "My baby is dead." There's a timid step forward from someone and then Lobelia is crouching beside her.

"Come on Bella," She says and slowly puts her arms around her waist. "Come now."

"No," She shakes her head. "They're going to take him away." She sobs.

"No one will touch him." Lobelia promises and casts a steely eye over everyone. "Come now Bella." And finally Bella stands up and allows herself to be guided into Bag End.

The days filled with sobs until finally, mercifully Bella passes out. Lobelia busies herself with taking care of the well-wishers who bring an endless stream of flowers and food into Bag End. The rangers even come and ask what should be done with his body. She glances towards Bella who lays asleep and sighs.

"I don't know," Lobelia admits. "I will send a letter to his father and let him know what's happened. She will want a funeral for him—buried by his grandparents." The rangers promise to prepare the grave if someone shows them where and then they're gone.

They wait as long as they can but Legolas doesn't return and the days are numbered. Bella finally emerges from her bedroom one day and looks at Lobelia. In her hand is a handkerchief which she dabs at her eyes as she says it's time.

Just like his birth it's a funeral the Shire will never forget. There are tears not only from the adults but from the fauntlings as well. They don't understand the tears completely—only that their friend is gone. And he's never coming back.

After the funeral Bella continues to wait. She waits and waits for Legolas to return. A month passes and there's no sign of his return. A lot of her days are spent with neighbors coming in and out, talking and trying to fill her days with noise. But the smiles aren't quite there. The laughter's hollow and empty. Some give up trying to help her manage her grief. Others try but are unsure. And the fauntlings come to her when she's sitting outside and cuddle up to her side.

Hobbits don't need eyes to see though. Bella's curls are growing gray, her skin wrinkling and her eyes are losing their life. As the days pass she grows more and more weary until finally she sits down across from Lobelia and with a shaky breath, takes her hand.

"I have to get out of here Lobelia," She whispers. "I can't do this anymore."

"I look around and see all these families, all these fauntlings. They're so happy and I try to remember having this happiness. But I can't. I want Legolas back because then maybe we could share this grief together. And who knows? It may make things easier. But that's just an assumption."

"You're leaving." Lobelia says and Bella nods.

"Rivendell," Bella nods. "I'm leaving Bag End to Drogo and Primula. It will go to Frodo when he's of age. Please for me would you—handle the rumors?"

"Yes," Lobelia says and rises from the table. "Yes I will." She lifts hand and allows it to hover over Bella's shoulder before finally she sighs and lowers it to her side.

* * *

She leaves for Rivendell in the early hours of the morning, being seen off by Lobelia who watches from the front porch with an unreadable expression. She makes one stop before she leaves the Shire. A brief one to see her parents and Amarthel one last time before clutching her walking stick and making her way towards Rivendell.

Bella could not be healed. Would never be healed. This she knew. Lord Elrond knew the same thing as she told him of what had happened. There couldn't be any healing for Bella Baggins. But he would offer her comfort to the ends of her days he promised. And he does. Bella lives comfortably in Rivendell until finally one night as she lies in bed, she stares at the ceiling. The ache in her chest hadn't once ceased since she found out her son had died. It's on this night that she tried to fall asleep the ache is dulling almost. As she rolls over, she's greeted by the sight of her son's smiling face.

"Oh, Amarthel," Bella gasps. "I'm dreaming." She groans.

"It's okay mama," He whispers and his voice wraps around her like a warm blanket. "Everything will be okay." And it is as Bella falls asleep, the ache dulls bit by bit until it's nothing. And when Bella Baggins does not arise from bed for breakfast but is found with a peaceful smile on her face, Lord Elrond weeps.

* * *

Legolas returns to the Shire exhausted and cursing the setbacks that have kept him away from home for so long. His father had to travel to Erebor to meet with their king and he was needed to help somewhat keep the peace. Unfortunately the meeting had taken much longer than he'd originally thought. But thankfully he was finally back in the Shire. As he steps into Bag End he waits for the pitter patter of his son's footsteps, the excited voice of his wife.

But it doesn't come. Instead he finds himself face to face with Drogo and Primula who both look like they've seen a ghost. Their faces are sheet white as they look at him, eyes wide.

"Is Bella away?" Legolas asks and Drogo looks away. "What is it? Where's my wife?"

"Legolas…" Drogo begins then trails off.

"Are Frodo and Amarthel off playing?" Legolas asks and Primula puts a gentle hand on his arm.

"Maybe you should sit down Legolas," She says and guides him towards a chair. "There's something we need to tell you."

* * *

Guess who sprained her foot on Thursday night? Yep. I've had this story for like three plus days now and have been trying to get it out. I've been losing my drive majorly and am going to be removing a couple of my stories on here. I'm not in the best frame of mind right now to write.

Anyways, I asked my friend who the father of the baby should be and she told me Legolas because he would have to deal with the grief and guilt forever knowing it was his fault. It was the most evil thing I'd ever heard.

Ada: Father


End file.
